Ambitions
by Cool Jude
Summary: An outcast from another world asks Orochimaru to aid him to annihilate the world that did not accept him. Full Metal Alchemist crossover later. Saku X Naru later
1. The Messenger

**Ambitions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto

Note: It is set one or two years after the end of the Full Metal Alchemist anime and after the two and a half year stop in between.

**The Message**

There was a visitor at the house of Orochimaru, a visitor that claimed to be from another world. Kabuto, the most trusted servant of Orochimaru held the light in front of the visitor when Orochimaru said, "Now tell me the truth."

The visitor said, "I am an outcast from my world, and I have come to seek help to destroy it."

Orochimaru asked, "How and why did you come here?"

The outcast replied, "I arrived in Konoha when I first got to this world. When I told the… em… Ho… whatever, when I told their leader about my plans, they did not share my visions of domination, they believed in peace. They were about to lock me up for my radical views but before they could find me I ran away. Being an outcast of the village, I had to find other people who would help me fullfill my dreams, but at the same time I also needed to find out a way to get back to the other world."

Orochimaru was annoyed that this person only came to find him due to a failure at Konoha, but still he was interested in dominating another world. He said with authority, "So you only came to me as a second resort? I am not going to bend down easily even though I share your visions; I am going to be in charge of this. Now tell me how to get there."

The person who offered the deal smiled, he knew that it was all for the greatest ideal. He said, "The key to going to the other world is passing through the gate."

Orochimaru gave a sinister laugh, and whispered to Kabuto, "Dispose this garbage."

Kabuto nodded his head and pushed his glasses with one finger. He took one arm of the outcast of the other world and dragged him. As the outcast was being dragged out of the room Orochimaru said, "I thought that this way you are talking about is something I don't know of, but unfortunately I know it already. You are of no use to me anymore."

The person being slowly dragged out closed his eyes and awaited his punishment; he has served his purpose of sparking a war against his homeworld.

The room that Kabuto pulled him into wasn't an execution chamber or a torture chamber but a laboratory. This time he was going to experiment with the subject's eyes.


	2. Crossing the Gate

Crossing the Gate

As soon as Orochimaru found out that on the other side of the gate was a door he wanted to try to get to the other side. He has seen a door before when he resurrected the dead and at the moment he lost his hands. Orochimaru like the idea of conquering another world, and possibly find talents. Orochimaru has branded most of his servants with a sacrificial seal which would claim their lives when a sacrifice was needed. Once again this sannin started to perform _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei _which summoned the dead. At the moment he activated the jutsu he saw the door. Orochimaru stood in front of the door, in seconds his head was filled with knowledge which he didn't receive before since he never bothered to linger there that long. The door suddenly said, "You have brought a great admission fee, what do you wish to do with it."

Orochimaru smiled, "I want to go to the other side and knowledge."

Within minutes tons of knowledge flooded Orochimaru's mind. He saw billions of jutsus within seconds, different methods of biological creation and most of all… Alchemy.

The black tentacles of the door rapped around Orochimaru and pulled him to the other side of the gate.

The next moment he woke up he was lying on the floor of a seemingly empty mansion. On the wall there were many books. He did not get up, instead he stayed on the floor, closed his eyes and tried to recall everything he saw at the gate. He mentally pictured every jutsu he could remember, recalled all facts that would help him with creating a powerful being, in the end he thought of Alchemy which he didn't see as important but still kept in his mind just in case it would have any use. He laid on the cold floor for a long long time, and did not want to get up since he wanted to draw as much out of his memory as possible. Eventually he recalled everything he could possible remember and went to sleep.

The next morning, Orochimaru was woken up by a knock on the door. In fear that the owner of the house would find him he hid under the staircase. After a long while the knock continued, he suspected that no one was in the house and that this visitor didn't know it. He went to the door and opened it. At the door was a boy with a long brown hair wearing a red robe, the boy said, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Dante." Orochimaru guessed that Dante was the owner of the house, so he thought of assuming the role of a housekeeper and said, "Oh, she is out. She didn't tell me when she'll be back. Would you like to come in?" The visitor said, "Yes please." Orochimaru led the boy into the empty living room. As they were walking Orochimaru asked, "Sir, what is your name? So I could tell my master when she gets back." The brown haired visitor said, "Oh… my name is Alphonse Elric."


End file.
